Trust
by PerfectMiniture
Summary: DO NOT RELATE TO HBP! slightly ooc. DMHG. A story of trust, faith, taking risks and finding out something you least expected could be the one thing you need.First chap sux a lil but second chap gets beta keep readin! I don't own anythin from Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing time to cross the barrier but still Hermione Granger stood and waited. Nervously bouncing a coke bottle against her leg and staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Each year Hermione had had no problem at all running at the magical structure but this year she wasn't sure. Again she glanced down at the ticket in her hand. As usual her letter had come from Hogwarts near the end of the summer holidays but unlike previous years she had not jumped up to collect it and ripped it open enthusiastically. Instead Hermione had sat curled up protectively on the hall chair, by the telephone on its mahogany stand, leaning her head against the yellow wall. Why? Why would the top student in her year and a great lover of magic have had such a hard time just trying to summon herself to open the letter of future requirements from her beloved school and shelter? Anyone could see that Hermione had changed quite greatly in appearance but yet she still seemed the same. Even though now she had begun to have control over factors such as her hair, make-up, clothes and such, she still had that intelligent glint and overeager posture. The only thing was Hermione had had a very…. transforming summer where she had questioned many things about her privileged life and had come to many decisions but one still lingered. What was magic really?

"Are you going to get out of my way, Mudblood or do I need to have you removed?" A cold voice demanded, bringing Hermione out of her deep reverie. She turned to see a familiar blond head; well actually as she was only 5ft1" (A/N like me!) she turned to see a line of shirt buttons. Her eyes shot up immediately from the red shirt to a familiar but greatly disliked sneering face. Draco Malfoy.

"Bite me" she retorted, turned, gripped the bar of her trolley and strode purposefully towards the hidden entrance. Chuckling Draco waited till Granger had disappeared. Heaven forbid that he should even be seen within 5 metres of her. Even though he felt no guilt whatsoever for his remarks, which he knew would have gotten a rise out of her, he couldn't help wondering about the slight hesitation he had seen in her movements just before she disappeared through the bricks. Curious he thought but being a Malfoy spent no more time pondering over a Mudblood even if she was looking remarkably good in that blue dress.

Once aboard the gleaming red steam train Hermione felt remarkably relaxed, although she never fully let her guard down. After a quick hello to Ron, Harry and Ginny where they decided to wait till dinner to meet up, and also having bumped into a distraught Neville, who once again had predictably lost his toad, she found the carriage marked "Head pupils". The door stuck a bit but in the end after a lot of struggling (and possibly a few subtle, undignified kicks) she managed to open it. Ending up with a sore hand (from the wrestle with the door) and a thumping headache she planned to rest her eyes for just a few seconds she promptly fell asleep on the velvet seat. About quarter of an hour later a certain blonde head appeared at the window of the door. Of course instead of a clumsy struggle with the door this wizard casually flicked his wand at the door. Upon seeing the sleeping witch a twisted smile passed his features as he settled into the opposite seat and pulled out a black book.

"Should have guessed" he thought before diving into the world hidden in pages of black print.

**Hi. This is my first ever fanfic so please review! I don't mind criticism at all just can it be constructive! Lol. So excited seein' my story here! Wahey! Perfectminixx **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bugger!" Hermione thought. She had just woken from her nap with an absolutely blinding headache. Also, somewhere during the journey so far her bag had spilled out onto the carpeted floor.

"Ahh. Finally, the monster has risen." A voice announced. Hermione ceased groaning quietly when she heard it.

"You have got to be kidding" she inwardly moaned. "It was so obvious, I should have been prepared for this." The cause of all these complaints was, of course, Draco Malfoy, new Head Boy, and all round pain in the butt.

Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly and cocked his head to one side. Blushing Hermione realised she was staring at his face and quickly she looked down. The handsome boy smirked at her reaction and continued to watch her. For him this was a mild spot of entertainment while for her it was a upsetting and frankly quite embarrassing encounter. It was true that Draco, not unlike herself, had….blossomed over the summer. As he sat easily in his black jeans, with some very nice faded parts, and blood red shirt Hermione, trying to be dignified and to look anywhere but Mlfoy, struggled to right herself on the padded seat. She could feel his cool, silver eyes watching her but all she could concentrate on now was trying to find some sort of pain relief. Dropping to her knees with a thud (which caused considerable pain to her hed which was now insistently thumping) she started to haphazardly go through her possessions which were splayed across the carriage floor.

"It is extremely satisfying to know you finally know your place, Mudblood." Malfoy said coldly, using the offensive word casually. "We both knew I think, that you would bow to me in the end. After all it is the natural order of things – I will always rule over you and you, the dirty underling, shall be ruled by myself. Actually by many others also I assume, so many people better than you. I mysel…hey!" Draco was cut off mid-speech when a tube of mascara was thrown at him. He opened his mouth to spout more insults but this time something blue and soft was chucked at his head. Due to so much intensive Quiddich training Draco dodged it easily quickly stowing it in his own bag he turned back to Hermione. She was now clutching a packet of foil wrapped tablets in one hand and her coke bottle in the other.Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

_Half an hour later_

"So. Um. What are you reading?" Hermione figured that if she and Draco were going to be working side-by-side all year and had to share a common room that she could at least try to be civil with him. Slightly startled the boy looked up from the book. As they're eyes locked for a brief moment Hermione saw Draco's cool demeanor slip for a moment and felt a tingle go up her spine. She felt as though his eyes were liquid mercury, swirling around mixing all her feelings. However, as soon as it had come it went and his eyes turned as hard and cold as steel.

"Don't annoy me." He stated with venom.

"Oh. Sorry"

Inside Hermione battled. How could she have been so stupid? Why try to be nice to that creature?

Inside Malfoy was also confused for when his eyes had locked with hers everything had been flung into uncertainty.

"No" a harsh voice had screamed in his head. He had covered up this minor slip with his usual defence – an insult.

The rest of the train journey was in silence. Both students pretended to be engrossed in their own book when really they were sneaking suspicious and curious glances at each other. As Hogwarts came into view the two departed their carriage before all other students, they were after all sporting new gleaming Heads badges.

Dumbledore had been in his office watching the train pull up. He saw the two enemies stand side by side and look up at the castle, both lost in thought. An interesting year ahead, very interesting indeed.

**Well that's another chappie. I thought I should start something between them two soon so I did! Yay. Um I realised I sounded well formal and don't worry I'm not vvv uptight. **

**Thanks to my one first reviewer – Sellea! V.sweet thank you.**

**On and Up perfectminixxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
